A Dream Worth Fighting For
by PhoenixHare
Summary: After fourteen years spent apart from being adopted into separate families, Blake and Yang finally reunite at the beginning of their final year in Beacon University. When Blake's past re-surfaces, not only three police departments will be involved, but also Yang. Bumbleby, with some White Rose.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** An all-new take on the Orphan AU I made a long time ago. This is a modern day AU where there are no faunus, no magic, no dust, no aura or semblance, and no looming darkness aiming to take over the world. All human. Team RWBY were all orphaned at a young age and later adopted into different families. The main couple is Bumbleby here, but there will be mentions of White Rose in here. Hope you all like this version :) R &R, if you choose to~

* * *

A girl, blonde hair and lilac eyes, was on her bed, laying on her stomach and pounding her legs on the mattress. She was looking at a picture, in a gold locket, of a young, dark-haired girl. It was the blonde's most precious item. She spoke to it:

 _"Hey Blake, how are you? It's been a while._

 _"No, Nothing's really changed since I talked with you last. Of course, physically, that was back in our orphanage days. Hell, I'm still talking to an old picture of you I took in this old locket. Yes, it's a daily thing to talk to my locket, it's not weird._

 _"Soon is going to be the start of my fifth year at Beacon University and I'm glad to say, I'll be graduating soon. Just another year in school._

 _"How have you been? College treating you right? I hope you went to college. I won't judge if you didn't. You feeling lonely? Has Yin been taking care of you? He better be or I'll tear him apart._

 _"Is it weird I still see you as that little girl I remember and not the adult, I'm sure, you've become? I'm sure you'd be the same towards me. Fourteen years without seeing each other. I still remember you crying because you got lost in elementary school. Haha!_

 _"Well, let me reintroduce you to Yang Xiao Long, 23 as of last month. I'm a Kinesiology Major, studying to become a sports therapist one day. Not the best job choice, considering my mom is the police chief of Kuroyuri. I guess I could go into law enforcement, and I have thought about it no doubt, but it's not as much fun as she sets it out to be. I really enjoy working with athletes, and I love being an athlete myself. My dad? He's a middle school teacher, eighth grade P.E. coach to be exact. I had changed my name to his by the time I was in that grade, so I can't tell you how much I was teased about it. It didn't help I was spending a lot of time in the principal's office because of the fights I get into._

 _"How are your parents? I only met them once when you were adopted...oh wow, fourteen years ago today. Has it been that long already? That's awesome! Oh, one of my mom's cases, the Adam Taurus one, had you as a primary witness. I hope you aren't getting into too much trouble. I think it was you. It had your first name, so I don't know if you changed your last name like I did._

 _"Did you hear that Weiss, our Weiss, is a local singer? I recently found this out. She's not too famous, but I imagine she didn't want that offer. You know how she is with being popular. A total mess. I still have no idea how she even was the ringleader of the orphanage and talked to so many adults. Last I heard of her, she got a contract with Coal Industries, the recording label made by Flynt Coal and his father. I suspect she'll be the face of that company soon enough._

 _"Ruby? Oh I didn't mention it huh? I don't think I did. I'll mention it again. WE MET UP AGAIN A FEW YEARS BACK! She's an English Major in the same year as me. She skipped a couple grades in high school and went to college the same time I did. She wears glasses now, partially blind from reading too much in the dark. She isn't comfortable with wearing contacts apparently. Ruby lives close to the university, so I decided to move in with her after her roommate graduated and moved to Mistral. As long as I can pay for my part of the rent, she won't kick me out._

 _"Mom sure was mad at Qrow when she found out that he didn't adopt me with Ruby. Mom and Qrow are twins, very estranged twins. They didn't meet much before a recent Branwen family get-together, and that get-together was where I met back up with Ruby. I swear, all hell broke loose and now, Mom and Qrow don't talk much. They hang out only if they have to, which probably next will be our graduation days next year. Ruby is a fantastic writer and reporter. You should read her stuff sometime. I remember you love to read good books._

 _"Well, I gotta head to bed. Big game tomorrow night. I'm the new captain of the Beacon Crows Women's Basketball Team, starting this year. This is my first game as the captain, so I can't let my team down. Root for me, kay? Good night Blake. Sweet dreams."_

* * *

Another girl with jet black hair and golden-yellow eyes was sitting at a small desk in her single-room apartment. She opened a new notebook labeled _Letters #14.1_. With a pen in hand, the girl began to write:

 _Letter #5,110_

 _Good Evening Yang,_

 _Fourteen years, huh? Today is the anniversary of my being adopted. Mom and Dad visited me all the way from Menagerie. They are so sweet and kind. I love them so much. I live by Beacon U, in an apartment complex. I took Yin, that doll you made, with me to college. I can't ever forget him, you know. Of course, I'd never admit that to you._

 _Oh, I'm doing well. I'm having a lot of fun pursuing to become a cop. It's been my dream for a very long time._

 _I'm currently helping the police try and capture someone very dangerous, someone who used to be someone important to me. I heard it's Kuroyuri's case now since it's a lost cause in Menagerie and Vale. If anyone can find someone who's disappeared, it would be the Raven Branwen. She's the best of the best. If she has a case on her desk, cold or not, Raven will get the job done. You know, like the main character of some crime drama. I guess you can say, I'm a fan of her. She's amazing with her work: bother her dedication to her family and getting any job done._

 _I have to meet the Raven Branwen! There's a rumor around the precinct that she's here to watch her daughter play in the basketball game against Haven University. I'm not much into sports, but Sun got me tickets to see the game tomorrow. In at least one of the other journals I have, I'm sure I mentioned my best friend since high school. He actually goes to Haven U and he says that the college sports teams between Haven U and Beacon U are famed rivals. I guess I don't know a lot about Beacon U, despite me being there for almost five years. Since I'm not much into sports and Sun is, I don't talk to him much about it, but he does have this friend, Neptune, who he can talk non-stop about it. The new women's basketball captain, incidentally having your first name, is their current crush. I got a bit jealous._

 _...I really miss you, Yang. Always have. I really wish we were adopted together, but then it'd be weird if we grew up together. I did have a massive crush on you back when we were kids. In a weird way, I'm glad we didn't get adopted together, or it would have been weird for me._

 _I should go to bed. That final I have for my Criminal Justice class isn't going to be easy, so I need to study tomorrow before Sun picks me up for the game. Sun and Neptune want me to see their crush's first game as captain._

 _Good Night Yang._

 _Blake Belladonna_


	2. The Game

Yang opened her locker door as she releasing a sigh into her locker. The girl looked over to her right, the basketball captain looking displeased. She took a silky, black ribbon from deep within the locker.

"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing to give presents to someone you love. I know that more than anyone," Yang brushed her hair up into a ponytail, "But, really? The black ribbon tradition? You don't think that's weird, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha Nikos, the team's centre, was sitting on the long bench, placed in front of the lockers, in between the locker room aisles. She leaned against the lockers next to Yang, Pyrrha's arms crossed. "It is the tradition of those in any Beacon University sports team. The Men's team get the ribbons too."

Yang handed her black ribbon to Pyrrha and jokingly, Pyrrha reacted with a gasp, "Oh my gosh, Yang. I'd love to accept, but I'm already with Jaune."

"Shut up!" Yang playfully punched Pyrrha's arm, "You know I can't tie the ribbon in my hair as well as you can."

Pyrrha chuckled, knowing full well Yang was joking. She took Yang's black bow and lightly combed through Yang's hair with a brush from the blonde's locker. Pyrrha smiled, "but that tradition aside, I still can't believe you're not into dating. You are incredibly beautiful; It's ridiculous to believe no one at least asked you on a date."

Yang smiled, letting out a short laugh. She took out her locket necklace, dangling around her neck as always. She responded to Pyrrha, her eyes never away from the trinket in her hand, "Plenty have asked, but I'm mostly intimidating to boys."

"Is that so?" Pyrrha noticed Yang messing with her locket again with had a soft smile on her face. It wasn't unusual, in fact Pyrrha thought it was adorable whenever she caught Yang with it. "Waiting on Ms. Locket Girl? I didn't know you were like Coco and Velvet."

"What?" Yang's eyes moved to the corner to see Pyrrha the best she could. Yang had a small blush on her face as she tucked her locket in her shirt, "O,oh no. It's not like that. She's just someone who calms me down a lot. You can say, she's my good luck charm."

"You know, it is okay for you to be like that. Into girls, I mean."

Yang looked forward, pressing her hand over her heart where the locket rested over. She had a smile, "I know."

Pyrrha finished tying the bow in Yang's hair, straightening it up. She rubbed Yang's back and looked at the time, "Well, if you want to give a few words to Ms. Locket girl, you should do it now. The game starts in a few soon."

Yang nodded as Pyrrha followed the rest of the basketball team towards the court. Staying behind, the team captain took out her locket and opened it to see the picture of the 8yr old Blake Belladonna. Staring for a while, she took a breath, "First game as captain. Cheer me on, maybe, Blakey?"

* * *

Meanwhile, 23-year-old Blake Belladonna was in the concession line with her long-time best friend, Sun Wukong. Blake, having never been to a sports game before, witnessed the different crowds of people around. Despite it being a college game, there were a lot of people filling up the seats and benches. The concession lines filled the section and some inches outside the doorway.

"Wow, it's really crowded in here," Blake said, her being amazed of how many people you can fit into a court stadium.

Sun, with a smile on his face, looked over to Blake. He crossed his arms, grinning, "Are you having fun?"

"I'm definitely not bored. Does it seem I'm not?"

"No, it's just...This is the first time in a long time you didn't go straight home to study. I miss hanging out with you, Blake," Sun smiled. Blake let out a heavy sigh.

"It's always the same with you. You like being around me, don't you?"

"That's because you're my best friend. And you're too uptight all the time. You can still be a kid, you know."

Blake lightly laughed under her breath. She roughly rubbed on his spiked, yellow hair, pushing his head downward, "What? You mean like you?"

"You love me."

Blake only smiled in response. She crossed her arms, looking away, "Besides, if you're going to be the kid, one of us has to be the adult."

Sun stood upright and, with a smug grin, looked at the embarrassed onyx-haired woman beside him, "Says the girl that brought 'Yin' everywhere she went until last year."

Blake, playfully, pushed on Sun's arm, moving him almost out of the line, growling in discontent, "Stop teasing me!"

"Never."

After buying food and snacks, ten minutes before game time, the two returned to their seats in the front row. Neptune was saving their seats with another girl whom Blake decided to sit next to.

"You don't mind me being here, Blake? I don't know anyone on the team and I'm still in high school," the other girl spoke. Blake, with popcorn for her and the other girl to share, looked at her with a smile.

"I don't see why not. Besides, if Sun and Neptune decide to ditch me for the basketball captain tonight, I'll at least have you with me, Ilia," Blake spoke to Ilia with a lot of the sincerity and kindness in her voice. She smiled and looked at the young girl, "we can go get that grill place you wanted to try."

As if all her worries were washed away, Ilia's eyes widened and gleaming with excitement, "Can we?"

"Anything for my little sister…" Blake revealed a credit card to Ilia, "...and with Dad's card, you can get anything."

Ilia gasped sarcastically, "I thought you weren't going to steal anymore!"

"You punk, you know Dad gave this to me so we can celebrate my fourteenth year as a Belladonna tonight," Blake disheveled Ilia's hair, "You know, after someone decide to attend a party instead of her older sister's adoption day."

Ilia let out a sigh, the high-schooler becoming grumpy, "It's not like you enjoy those celebrations. It was the day you had to leave your friends behind."

Blake looked out to the court, knowing that Ilia was right. She thanked the loud crowd Sun couldn't hear what Ilia said, or she'd be having to deal with one of his you're-happier-now lecture he would always give her when her past was brought up, "Yeah, but I did gain a family who loves me and gave me a home. I'm sure the others found one too."

. _..Especially her. I hope she got adopted._

* * *

On the other side of the the bleachers, Ruby rushed to her seat with Raven and Taiyang, Yang's adopted parents. She had a disorganized look, her glasses tilted on her nose and her outfit wrinkled and folded from pushing through the crowd.

"Made it!" Ruby, out of breath, commented about the overcrowded area. Game time was about to start. "Damn Yang, leaving a big mess. I should charge her." Ruby fixed herself up before taking a seat next to Taiyang. She was always more fond of Taiyang than Raven.

"Glad you were able to come Ruby. Yang really wanted you to see her first game as the new captain," Taiyang informed. Raven was on her tablet, sending out emails and looking through cases. "Raven, you think you can put work aside when the game starts?", he asked Raven.

With a heavy sigh, Raven locked her tablet and placed it on her lap, "I'm sorry, Tai. I know Yang wanted me to come tonight, but I couldn't help but do some researching over the files. I know the answer is right in front of me, but I can't figure out this 'Adam Taurus' character." She let out another sigh and looked out to the empty court, "it would be great to find Ms. Belladonna to better understand his psyche."

Taiyang smiled. Raven is the type to forget she has a family and a daughter. She spent a lot of time on her work and Taiyang and Yang often reminded her to even eat on occasion. Raven, thinking back on memories of Yang coming home for the first time from the orphanage, tapped her finger on the top of her tablet.

"Tai, here." Raven handed the tablet over to Taiyang, "if I have my tablet on me, you know I'll just open it again to work."

"That's my good bird," Taiyang took the tablet and put it in the backpack he always took around during Yang's games. Ruby was able to get a picture of the two on her cell phone.

"Did you take a photo?" the parents asked in unison to Ruby.

"Yeah. It's for the segment on Yang for the college to see the people she was raised by," Ruby answered, "Also, Yang asked me to make sure you watch the game instead of work, Chief Branwen."

Raven, smiling, rolled her eyes, " 'Always double-check. Never believe words.' Why did I teach her that?"

Ruby smiled at Raven's response and looked out to the court, seeing that everyone was about to be seated. The game was about to begin.

* * *

"Well, it's game time. I gotta go. You ready?" Yang smiled, closing the locket. She kissed it and tucked it back in her jersey and looked at a mirror inside her locker to approve her looks, "let's win another one. We'll beat Haven for sure!"

Yang closed her locker shut.

With a basketball in hand, Yang rejoined her team of twelve other girls in front of the stadium. As always, they would introduce the Haven players first before hometeam.

"Oh, look who finally shows up?" Coco Adel, power forward, called out, "Took an extra five to talk to your locket, did ya?"

Pyrrha, along with a few members, laughed in response. The red head spoke "You are having a splendid first day as Captain, aren't you?"

"Okay, so I believe that calls for a line change. Anyone want to be the new centre?" Yang joked, resulting in a punch from Pyrrha. The blonde laughed and looked out to her team. She started to "Alright, the fall term is about to end and the graduates will be in leaving us in the beginning of Spring. Because this is their last term and their last match against Haven, we'll show those lions we mean business. Let's give it our all, team."

With a loud cheer from the team, the Beacon Crows were able to go into the stadium.

One by one, the team of fifteen entered the stadium as they were introduced by the announcer, the players benched would be first. Next would be the starting line-up and then lastly, the team captain. Yang was still outside, standing in front of the college stadium. To say she was nervous of being the new captain was an understatement. She was never one to lead, but when the offer was handed to her, it was impossible for her to refuse. Yang closed her eyes and took a breath. Clutching her locket, Yang slowly breathed and smiled. She let the pendant fall as she started to walk through the doors opening before her. She said nothing and stepped onto the court.

"And last but not least, the player having been on top of the leader board of scoring 32 points per game this semester and having 20 assists total. She's grown to be a prized player in her four years with the Beacon Crows' Women's Basketball Team. With Silvermist stepping down this week, this young woman officially becomes captain tonight. Ladies and Gentlemen, The one and only, 'Dragon of the Court,' Captain Yang Xiao Long!"

There was a loud uproar as Yang walked to her position in the court. Her face, shown on the monitor, was the first thing of the whole introduction where Blake rose her head from her cell phone. She was smiling and waving to the audience, Yang not able to see even her family. She was being treated like a super star. To a lot there, Yang actually was.

"No way..." Blake's eyes widened at her sight of her face. She looked out to the court, Yang getting into position.

Yang was going for the jump ball, meeting Haven Lions' Neo in the middle of the court. Neo was small, but she was high with her jumps. Its no wonder Neo was on the team.

Blake stood up with Ilia looking at her in confusion.

Sun and Neptune were cheering alongside the crowd, being the two biggest fans in the whole stadium for Yang.

"Blake, is everything okay?" Ilia asked Blake.

Blake scooted pasted her to reach the aisle, filled with people. She made her way down to the floor to get a better look at Yang. Even though fourteen years have passed, Blake still would know when she'd find Yang. And she was certain that this Yang was indeed the Yang she knew from childhood. Blake smiled, "Who would have thought?"

The whistle blue and the referee tossed the ball into the air, leading all basketball players to begin the game.


	3. The Meeting

**A/N:** So, it's here finally! Chapter Two! It only took me, what... three-ish months?

So here's the thing:

Some of the letter in this chapter was meant to be crossed out, but me, being a noob, has no idea how to do that. So, heh, The AO3 version ( /works/11053008/chapters/28835829) of this chapter is more accurate than this version. Nothing is different between the two versions, but if you want to see what was crossed out, go ahead and read it there. Otherwise, have fun reading. I hope you like it~

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Meeting**

 _Letter # 5,182_

 _Evening Yang,_

 _It's been a little over two months since I found out you went to Beacon University, and I still haven't got the courage to talk to you._ _I can't believe how beautiful you've become._

 _Captain of the Basketball Team, huh? The business and law college is on the other side of the university so it's no wonder we haven't seen each other._

 _I'm not much of a sports fan, much less basketball… but I can see why so many people adore you. You were amazing in the match against the Haven Lions, even though you guys lost. Sun told me that Beacon and Haven have this rivalry between the sports teams because Haven seems to always outshine you guys._

 _I'm sorry if that's a sensitive topic for you. And sorry if I'm assuming._

 _Yin says"hi," by the way._ _I can't believe I just wrote that! And in pen too..._

 _Anyway, here is today's update:_

 _Sun and I are hanging out with Ilia today so my parents can go to date night. She decided to stay with me this weekend and go home Sunday night. Menagerie is quite the flight from Vale. You should visit sometime, if you haven't already._

 _One of my friends, Lie Ren, invited me to this party happening tonight, but I declined for obvious reasons. He was going to celebrate something with a high school friend of his that finally got time off from work. Ren didn't say the name though, but it sounded like he and his friend are close. He was excited while he was inviting me. I heard Pyrrha was organizing it, so you might be there. That might have been the best time to talk to you, huh?_

 _I hear Sun and Ilia calling me, so I'd better stop this letter early._

 _Good night._

* * *

In the bedroom of a single-room apartment, Blake closed the notebook after writing her most latest entry. Before Blake would join Ilia and Sun in the living room, Blake walked out of her balcony. It was a beautiful night with a slight breeze. The only thing that bothered Blake was the light pollution disrupting the view of stars.

She took a breath in and turn back into her room, locking the balcony behind her and closing the curtains for the night. From there, Blake exited her bedroom to meet Ilia and Sun in the living room.

The two were sitting on the couch, watching T.V. together. When Blake arrived and called their attention, Sun and Ilia leaned over the back of the couch.

"Finally done with your creepy letter?" Sun asked, jokingly. This angered Blake, however.

"It's not creepy!" Blake, embarrassed, shouted in response, this making both Sun and Ilia laugh. Calming herself down, Blake walked to the kitchen, "I'm assuming you two called me for dinner plans? I can make something really quick if you're hungry". Blake knelt and opened a cabinet full of pots and pans.

"Actually," Ilia mentioned, grabbing her elder sister's attention, "Sun told me about this great seafood place that serves all kinds of stuff like teriyaki, salads, grilled fish and meats, and sushi. I was hoping to go there tonight?"

Blake scratched the back of her head. It wasn't news that Blake loved fish. And it wasn't news she'd never reject Ilia, which Blake deducted that Sun planned. Blake released a heavy sigh and walked over to Ilia, patting her on top of her head, "Alright then. I guess we can have you explore Vale since we didn't get to do that last time".

Ilia smiled and got up from her seat, "Great! I want to see everything from your childhood, Blake. You were originally from Vale, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I was born here. But it's been a long while since I visited my favorite places. A lot's changed," Blake said. She looked out her kitchen window, "I wonder how everyone is doing back in the orphanage".

Silence fell upon the three. Blake never really talked about her time in the orphanage. Both Sun and Ilia knew it was a bit of a sensitive topic for her to talk about. It was a topic that the two never brought up.

Wanting to fill the awkward atmosphere, Sun looked at Ilia, "Hey kid, why don't you and Blake get ready to go to the restaurant? I'll make the reservations. Good thing the restaurant isn't too well-known so it shouldn't be hard to at least let them know we are on the way."

With a nod and a smile, Ilia joined Blake as the two went into the bedroom.

* * *

Inside a sunbathe white, bedroom-sized walk-in closet, twenty-three-year-old Weiss Schnee was getting ready as she sat in front of her make-up mirror. She was combing her long white hair, styled up to her usual side ponytail, as a princess or maiden would. She let out a heavy breath while placing her hair brush on top of the drawer. She got up from the stool and walked around the closet to see the many different outfits she had to wear.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a small box tucked away under her long dresses. It had been a long time since she saw them, seeing the dust collecting on top of them.

"What are these?" Weiss wondered aloud, pulling one out to check its contents. She removed the lid and was shocked to see it. With a smile on her face, she sat and pulled out the first thing she saw: a pink crown, made of Popsicle sticks, with the word "Rice" written across the front. Small flower decorations filled the excess space on the crown. Judging by the size, it was for a child.

"So this is where I put it, huh?" Weiss went up to the make-up mirror and carefully put the crown on her head. Weiss let out a laugh and looked at the crown through the mirror as she made different poses.

Then, Pyrrha looked into the doorway of the closet to check on Weiss, "Weiss? Are you ready to-". Witnessing Weiss with her guard down, Pyrrha softly laughed, this leading to Weiss hiding the small crown behind her back. "I didn't expect to see that coming in here."

Weiss, flushed, looked away. She turned to the box and carefully placed the crown on top of the other toys and knick-knacks in the box, "Please forget what you saw."

"Why?" Pyrrha came in to sit on the seafoam, round ottoman in the middle of the closet, "We never get to see that side of you. It's actually pretty cute."

"It wasn't cute! It's embarrassing!" Weiss became defensive, which caused Pyrrha to chuckle once more. Weiss put the lid back on the box and carried it to where she found it, looking at it for some time before going back to the make-up desk, "Are we meeting everyone at the restaurant? Or am I bringing everyone in the limo again?"

"Of course not. Jaune is picking up a couple friends of his and they are meeting us at the restaurant," Pyrrha smiled. Thinking of Jaune, Pyrrha was reminded, "Oh, Weiss, I was talking with my team's captain about the same thing awhile back. I know you are busy with singing and all, but are you seeing anyone at all?"

"No, way too busy for that sort. You know it's much harder for me than another girl to find a boy who won't use my name," Weiss zipped up her make-up kit. She placed it in a large purse she grabbed from under the desk, "I'll just wait until it's my time to fall for someone". Weiss placed her wallet, work phone, and personal phone on her purse before zipping it up. The smaller, snow-haired songstress put on a red hat to hide her hair and a pair of seafoam-colored sunglasses to conceal her identity. She looked at Pyrrha, "Time to go."

"Yep, no way someone will recognize you tonight," Pyrrha and Weiss walked out together.

* * *

Ruby walked out of the apartment building she lived in to meet up with Jaune Arc and Penny Polentina. They were her best friends since high school and Ruby had always been the studious type to them. Even Penny, who spent a lot of her time indoors and building robots, was more socially active than Ruby was.

And in all the years they've known Ruby, they had never seen her in what she was wearing that night before: a sparkling, red, cocktail dress with the skirt held up by a rose at the thighs. Her long hair, falling inches shy to her hips, was curled in the front and the rest was tied into a bun. She also wore her regular glasses.

"Sorry I'm late. Yang couldn't let me go out in jeans and a t-shirt," Ruby sounded angry. She let out a sigh and sat in the passenger side, "I had to beg her not to get me contacts for tonight."

At the sight of this, Jaune's and Penny's cheeks turned red, the two seeing how pretty Ruby was.

Noticing it, Ruby looked at her old-time friends, "...What? You guys are looking at me weird."

"It's, uh, it's nothing…" Jaune looked forward to put the car in drive and rode away from the building.

"It's just...You could get a boyfriend if you looked like that everyday, Ruby," Penny smiled as she complimented on Ruby's looks, "Jaune's scared you'll punch him for thinking something like that."

Ruby looked at Jaune, looking mischievously, "Oh? Is he now?"

"Penny!" Jaune looked at the redhead in the backseat. The only response from Penny was a laugh. With a sigh and paying attention to the road, Jaune continued to speak, "Speaking of boyfriends, are you expecting to get one in this meet-and-greet dinner?"

Caught off guard, Ruby glared at Jaune. One can swear she growled at him like an angry dog.

"Wh-what?! I was just asking!"

Ruby let out a sigh and looked out the window, "You know I want to finish school before trying to find love. It's just who I am."

Penny leaned over to see Ruby in the front seat, "But you said that you were in love with someone once."

Ruby shocked, looked at Penny, "Penny!"

Jaune looked over to Ruby for a second, "Really?! You were in love once?! Why did you never tell me this?!"

"Penny found out. I didn't even tell her," Ruby looked ahead, hands on her laps. Looking at her hands, she remembered her time at the orphanage with a seven-year-old Weiss Schnee and her five-year-old self, sleeping hand-in-hand. She sighed, her eyes closed "Besides, I don't want to talk about it. It was a long time ago."

As Penny and Jaune felt concerned for her, they sat back in their seats. The subject was changed after some time.

* * *

Yang, riding her motorcycle with Neptune, blazed through the busy streets of Vale. While Neptune used goggles to shield his eyes, Yang used the shield from her motorcycle helmet. It was a Friday tradition for the two to grab dinner while they study. For the last year and a half, Yang and Neptune went to a hamburger restaurant at Haven University, but due to Ruby needing help going to a dinner with Jaune and Pyrrha, Yang had to be home at a specific time. With a late start on the study night, both Yang and Neptune finished their weekend homework moment before.

"Sorry about the last minute change. The dining hall must be closed at the university dorms by now. I can grab you dinner before having to drop you off," Yang told Neptune, her feeling bad for making Neptune miss a meal.

Neptune shook his head, "You don't have to, Yang. Something like this was bound to happen. I mean, it's not everyday your sister decides to be a social butterfly."

Smiling, Yang let out a soft laugh under her breath, "True. She sure loves books and studying, doesn't she? I'm glad she's hanging out with her friends today and meeting new people." She zoomed off further ahead and passed cars and traffic towards downtown Vale. Being a Friday night, as expected, the area to be packed with people going to bars and having family dinners out.

Yang arrived at a small strip with various stores still open. Among the store was a decent-sized restaurant, which Yang and Neptune arrived at after parking the motorcycle. The blonde looked at her blue-haired companion, "Is this the place you were talking about?"

"Yeah, the Blue Jay," Neptune commented, "Sun and I found this place a few months ago. It has really good seafood and sushi. I know you love sushi so I thought you might love this place."

Yang looked up at the wooden sign with a smile. She looked at Neptune, "Heh, I'm not that much into sushi anymore. Not like when we were kids." She started to walk into the restaurant with Neptune joining her side, "But I don't mind it every so often".

It was really loud in the restaurant, despite it being fairly empty-looking in the front. The inside seemed to be dimmed with lights, but it was enough for people to maneuver around the restaurant fairly well. Yang waited for a host to come to the front.

"Is it a seat-yourself-sort-of place, or are they short-staffed today?" Yang looked at Neptune, confused.

"I'm not really sure. They could be having a party going on. When there is a big party, usually a lot of the hosts, waiters, and waitresses are attending to it," Neptune said. He walked up to the podium to ring the bell and hope someone comes to the front.

Suddenly, Ruby stormed passed Yang and Neptune, looking mad. It was a look Yang was used to seeing, but something was different when Ruby walked by. It almost looked like she was crying, sad, distraught.

Paying no mind to a concerned Neptune, Yang followed after her little sister, telling Neptune to get a table or bar while she went to see what was wrong with Ruby.

Ruby was outside the restaurant, looking up to the sky. She took in deep breaths. Tears were formed at the corner of her eye. Ruby removed her glasses to wipe them away, but the tears would come back and Ruby covered her face, "What am I going to do now? I can't go back inside."

Yang came out of the restaurant, joining Ruby's side, "Hey sis".

"Yang?" Ruby jumped in surprise. She wiped her tears fast and put her glasses back on. She sniffled and looked to Yang, "What are you doing here?"

"Having dinner with Neptune. We're going to be studying at the apartment afterwards," Yang rubbed her head, nervous to change the topic. She took a breath and looked at Ruby, "I'm guessing this is where that party was. Are you having fun?" Yang knew Ruby wasn't having any fun, the elder sister not liking how Ruby looked when they bumped into each other. Something had upset her…

"Hey, Ruby, I need to-" A girl's voice said.

Hearing the voice, the two girls looked over to see the snow-haired idol, Weiss Schnee, come out of the restaurant. While Yang had a somber feeling to it, Ruby didn't look at all happy.

Ruby clutched a fist, angry to see Weiss.

"Oh." Yang said, remembering that Weiss and Ruby had a bitter ending to their separation.

Fourteen years prior, Yang witnessed Weiss and Ruby enter a car with Qrow and Summer. It would be the last time Yang would see Ruby as a kid. She thought it would be the last time she saw Weiss as well, but Weiss returned a week later and she hadn't been the same since. She noticed Weiss had stopped interacting with the other kids. Weiss and Yang were adopted at the same time, but Yang never knew what happened to her snow-haired friend.

"Weiss…"

"Yang?" Weiss was taken back at the sight of the blonde. Her eyes widened and took a move towards Yang, but with Ruby there, it made it hard to withhold her need to hug her. Weiss gulped and stayed against the door. Smiling, she waved, "Hello Yang. It's good to see you again."

Yang looked to Weiss, back to Ruby, and then back to Weiss, "Hey Weiss. It's good to see you too."

Ruby turned away from Weiss, which Weiss reacted to, "Yang, can you take me home now? I don't want to be here."

Weiss clutched a fist to her chest, hurt.

Yang looked at Ruby, "Ruby…" She looked at Weiss who was hiding her face to hide her emotions and let out a sigh. Not knowing what they did in their past, Yang let out a sigh, "I'll tell Neptune to cancel the table then. We can eat at home." Yang walked back towards Weiss. She gave her a hug, "Weiss, I really am glad to see you, but whatever happened, Ruby is still pretty mad about it. You think you can forgive her for being rude to you?"

Weiss looked down, whispering back, "I, I'm not the one who was hurt by what happened. If anyone should ask to be forgiven, it's me."

Yang only looked at her and held her tight. She took a breath and smiled, rubbing Weiss's arms. She didn't say anything before going into the restaurant.

Weiss looked up to Ruby who had her back to her. She took a step but refrained.

"Yang doesn't know, does she?" Ruby spoke to Weiss. The younger girl half-turned to give Weiss her attention. Her glare struck fear into the snow-haired woman, "She doesn't know what you did, huh?" Seeing Weiss shake her head, Ruby let out a sigh and turned away. She made a "tch!" sound. Ruby wasn't crying, but she was still notably upset. "You're so foolish, you know that".

No response. Weiss knew it was true.

Yang came out of the restaurant with Neptune. She sighed, "I'm so sorry, Neptune."

"It's alright. As long as your sister makes the meal, I'll forgive her for it," Neptune playfully punched Yang's arm.

The two walked by Weiss first and Yang looked over to her, still wondering what exactly happened between them. Neptune looked forward and and smiled. He ran forward pretty quickly and shouted, "Sun, Blake, Ilia! You guys came too?!"

The mention of Blake's name peaked Yang's interest. Turning from Weiss, Yang's eyes met with Blake's golden ones and Yang's eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't believe it. Yang held her beloved locket tight. "No way…," Yang spoke softly as she took a couple steps forward. She let her locket dangle and started to run to her.

"Blake, is it really you?" Yang asked, holding the girl in her arms tight. Feeling Blake's arms wrap around her was enough for a validation, Yang tightened her hold and dug her face in Blake's shoulder. It was the happiest she had felt in a very long time.


	4. The Awkward Situation

**A/N:** Ah look what's back from the dead :D

I wish I had an explanation as to why I'm almost a year late with this update, but I actually don't. Life happened, I guess? Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This is a bit longer than usual. R&R if you want :)

* * *

Just as she promised, Yang was on her way home with Ruby, sitting on the bike with her feet on one side. The driver sighed, looking at the road before her.

"Ruby, you okay? I mean, it is Weiss," Yang asked. No response. She couldn't force Ruby to answer, but she couldn't help but be curious about it. Despite her curiosity, Yang remained silent for the rest of the ride home. It wouldn't be very long until they would arrive back at the apartment.

Meanwhile, back at Blue Jay, Weiss had a smile on her face that hid her emotions during the events of what happened in the parking lot very well. Blake, joining the party with Neptune, Sun, and Ilia, sat across from Weiss in hopes to learn more about why Ruby and Yang had left. Blake deducted that Weiss was the cause, though she wasn't sure why.

"Weiss," Blake leaned forward and called out to Weiss as the other members of the party talked amongst themselves. She continued when Weiss looked over, "What happened back there? With Ruby? I didn't think she could get that upset at anyone, though it has been fourteen years."

Weiss's happy demeanor turned one-eighty as she scratched her cheek, "Well, it's a complicated situation that happened after you were adopted". She let out a loud sigh and forced a smile, "When Ruby was adopted, there was a mix-up by the higher ups of the orphanage that I addressed. Ruby almost came back to the orphanage if I didn't sort everything out. Guess she hates me for that". Weiss let out a soft laugh to herself before she was tapped on the shoulder by Pyrrha. "Yeah?" Weiss turned her attention to the long redhead.

"Ilia and Neptune said they wanted to meet you. Apparently, they're big fans," Pyrrha told her.

Weiss looked over to Neptune and laughed sweetly, "I sorta figured when we met at the parking lot. I'll go talk to them". She looked to Blake as she stood from her seat, "I'm sorry, Blake. I'll tell you more about it later".

Blake watched as Weiss went with Pyrrha to meet with Neptune and Ilia on the other side of the long table they sat at. She noticed that Neptune and Ilia froze when Weiss went to sit with them. The black-haired girl fidgeted with her chopsticks.

"Something wrong?" Sun spoke from behind her.

"WAH!" Blake jumped, turning her attention to him. She, then, got mad and yelled, "Sun!"

Sun laughed, "Oh my god! I can't believe I actually scared you!"

Blake let out a sigh of relief and looked at him calmly. She looked down at her tray, consisting of a tuna roll and salmon sushi on the side. She picked up a piece of the tuna roll, dipping the rice and fish in a mixture of wasabi and soy sauce, as she spoke to Sun, blushing out of embarrassment, "What do you want, Sun?"

The blonde took a breath from laughing, then he looked to Blake. He spoke, "I'm sorry for scaring you. I honestly didn't mean it; I wanted to know how you know both Weiss Schnee and the captain of the Volleyball team? Are you guys friends?"

Blake looked over, swallowing the sushi piece, and thought about it, "Well, actually, we all used to live together back when we were kids. We were all at the same orphanage and the three of us, along with Yang's little sister, were all best friends."

"Really? It didn't look like Weiss and the other girl got along though. Did something happen between them?"

Blake remained quiet. She let out a small sigh and looked at Weiss who was completely different from the one who was nervous and anxious Blake talked to a minute ago, "I'd like to know myself".

* * *

Ruby, with a red throw blanket on her lap, was laying on the couch in the living room area as she read a book. She was, now, dressed in her simple sweats and an oversized t-shirt as she read a book entitled **The Adventures of Team BLAK, Vol. 5**.

"That's right, you tell off your mother!" Ruby commented herself. She examined to see how much not of the book she had left and sighed, "Darn, not much to go… Just when it was getting good."

The front door opened to reveal Yang with a couple of plastic bags from a nearby grocery store. She lifted them to elbow level, "Hey Rocket. I got you a small meal from the market. Want to eat with me?"

Ruby looked over to Yang with a weak, half-smile, "Sure. I was getting hungry." She closed her book and put it aside for the time being, sitting at the dining table. It was able to sit up to four people.

Yang set a pre-made dinner in front of Ruby before sitting, "Here you go, rice and chicken straight from the market's fridge. 'Fresh' and cheap for the convenience of college students such as yourself."

Ruby laughed, "Silly, you're a college student too."

The sisters opened their dinners and ate in silence. Yang knew better than to ask about the night directly. So she took a different approach.

Fidgeting with her locket, she smiled, "So, Blake still lives around Vale, huh?"

"Yang, stop it," Ruby said, annoyed.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"I know you want to talk about Weiss and me. You asked about her on the way here, remember?"

Yang took a moment to herself and smiled. She leaned over to Ruby, "Well then, can I talk about Blake and you listen?"

"And it's only going to be about her? You promise it won't be about Weiss and me?" Ruby had her suspicions. To her, Yang was the type not to let things go, especially if it was about her team or loved ones. She always felt the need to butt into other people's problems.

"Promise, Rocket."

Ruby, keeping her guard up, let out a sigh, "Alright. Let me hear more about your inappropriate thoughts about Blake."

Yang jumped out of shock, nearly choking on her food, "Wh-what?! I-I don't-"

"Haha," Ruby let out a laugh, "Come on, Sis. You don't expect me to know the secret behind you and that girl in the locket? I'm a journalist, you know I'll get to the truth eventually. And I know you. I know how you use to feel about her and having the same picture in that locket this long only confirms that you still like Blake. Even today".

The elder sister, with a disgruntled moan, turned a light shade of the younger's signature color and continued to eat, "If you're going to tease me, then I won't talk about her."

Ruby looked at Yang and shook her head calmly. Leaning to Yang, she smiled, "No, I'm sorry. Talk about Blake. It's been fourteen years since you saw her".

Yang scratched her cheek, swallowing food, "Yeah, fourteen years really flew by fast, huh? She's really grown up."

"I remember her being a big crybaby," Ruby laughed.

"I think you mean you. You cried when you'd trip on your own feet. At least when Blake cried, there was logic behind it," Yang joked. She laughed under her breath, "But you didn't cry for very long. I never knew how that happened."

Ruby gave it some thought and smiled. She rolled her eyes, released an "ugh!" sound under her breath, and played with her food a little bit. She debated and exhaled heavily, shaking her head, "You suck, you know that".

Yang was confused as she took a drink of water.

With a heavy exhale, her mood changed drastically. Ruby leaned back on her chair and looked at Yang, "Weiss knew the trick. Her words were so comforting and she'd spoil me till I was feeling better, just so she can yell at me about being spoiled. She was so controlling back then, no wonder she got the nickname 'Ring Leader' ". Ruby suddenly stopped playing with her food, "When you think she's your friend, she'll stab you in the back. That's who Weiss really is."

There was a silence that fell across the room. No sound can be heard other than what came from outside. Ruby sat up straight and continued to eat in silence, nothing more to say.

Yang, soon followed suit, not bringing up Weiss or Blake up again that night.

* * *

 _The Monday following Weiss's get-together._

In the Newsroom, Ruby met with Velvet and Yang minutes before the meeting would start. In the club, she would always talk with them. She greeted them, "Hey girls, ready for the new assignments?"

Yang and Velvet nodded, both having cameras in hand. Velvet was first to speak, "Yeah, I decided to test the capt- I mean, Yang, on how to properly use light to take photos and working with whatever indoor ambiance is available. She's getting a lot better, and I may let her loose soon". She had her black ribbon, given as a gift from Coco, worn around her head, as if they were rabbit ears.

"Please no, oh great master of film and photography," Yang playfully bowed in respect for Velvet, "Anything but saying I'm ready".

Velvet laughed in response, "Come on, you're embarrassing me".

Ruby looked up at Velvet's ribbon and started to wonder, "I've been curious, Velvet. You and Coco are in sports, right? How can you tell with the ribbon tradition that you wear now was coco's and Coco's was originally your's?"

Yang stood up straight and sighed. Both she and Velvet removed their black ribbon. "It's really dumb, that 'tradition'. When we are officially on a sports team, they stitch our names in our favorite color at the end. When a player gives it to someone else, the player would stitch their name onto the opposite side and give it to them."

"You see, Coco's name is here, etched in Chocolate Brown," Velvet pointed out on her ribbon.

Yang pointed her name on her own ribbon, "Mine was stitched in Golden-Yellow".

Velvet flipped her own over to reveal her name in the same color, "Coco and I have the same favorite color and she stitched my name here last semester. I usually have Coco's name showing, and Coco has mine, but most players who exchange it with other athletes have their own name showing. It all depends really."

"Other than that, there's no real indication as to someone having someone else's ribbon. It's dumb, but that tradition has been with us since the founding of this school. Who am I to argue that?" Yang added as she and Velvet styled their hair back with the ribbons.

Ruby crossed her arms, "So, what about Pyrrha's and Jaune's situation? Does Pyrrha get another ribbon since Jaune's on a science path?"

Yang looked at Ruby, wondering how to answer, "Well, Pyrrha didn't get anything in return during that transaction, but Jaune did give her a red sash belt the other day". She looked to the smaller photographer, "Vel, you think that counts?"

"As I understand it, athletes that give the ribbon to those outside the sports system don't have to get anything back. The exchange has to be heartfelt. If it was required, there would be no love behind it. That's why we stitch the names ourselves because it's not necessary but something that makes us happy," Velvet finished tying her ribbon to their rabbit-ears-like state, "I don't see why you can't just give your ribbon to that Neptune fellow? You two would make such a cute couple".

"Please, I don't intend to give my ribbon to anyone. Especially Neppy. He's like my brother. Known him all my life, and I'd like time away from him," The blonde looked away from the other two girls.

Ruby lightly laughed and went to Velvet, "Come on, Velvet, you know exactly who she's saving her ribbon for". Ruby pointed to her own chest, indicating Yang's locket.

Velvet lightly chuckled under her breath as well, "It has spread around the locker rooms who she's 'saving herself' for". This caused the two women to laugh hysterically.

"All of you can choke on a gym sock," Yang clutched her locket tightly, containing her anger. She let go of the locket and took her seat as the meeting would start soon.

Velvet pat Ruby's back, Ruby calming from her laughing high, "I meant to tell you that a lot of people are going to go after the choir concert this Friday. I would try and fight for it this time."

"Aw man, really? What changed this year?"

"Weiss Schnee," Ruby was taken back at Velvet's answer, "Since she transferred here from Atlas in this year, everyone here wants to interview and get to know her. Especially the boys. They all want the glory to boast they got to talk to the Weiss Schnee, music prodigy". After that, Velvet left to take her seat next to Yang, who was still upset from being teased again.

Ruby looked to the other members of the newsroom, talking about Weiss, and she doesn't know what the smart move would be. She looked at the board, listing what needed to be cover that week and she eyed the concert on Friday. It's the only thing she's been looking forward to since she was assigned as the events columnist.

She let out a sigh and looked determined, thinking to herself, _No, she's not going to ruin this experience for me. I won't let her repeat the mistake again._

The meeting started as soon as everyone took their seat and many fought to cover the concert. However the faculty advisor for the newspaper, Ms. Lisa Lavender, saw fit to give Ruby the assignment due to her persistence and her position as the one covering all school events. This left many members downhearted.

After rest of the assignments were given, Ruby was packing up to meet with Jaune in the library, as they did everyday to wait for Yang and Pyrrha to end Basketball practice. She received a few congratulatory comments from members for covering the concert, which she responded back to with sincere gratefulness. The red haired woman let out a sigh the other news members left the room, and she put her backpack on. It wasn't long before Yang decided to join her side.

"Hey, good job on getting the concert, Ruby," Yang congratulated her, wrapping her arm around Ruby's neck. The two walked out the room together and headed out of the building.

"Thanks, Sis," Ruby smiled. She looked around and then back at Yang, "Where's Velvet? I thought you two were going to practice together."

Yang grinned, "Coco picked her up."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Ah, I understand".

Silence fell as they walked towards the library. Ruby let out another sigh once they were outside the building.

Ruby spoke, "Yang, do you think I can talk to Weiss without my emotions getting the better of me?"

Yang took a pause before responding, "I thought you didn't want to talk about her".

Ruby remained silent, clutching the strap of her bag. She looked up to Yang, hoping for advice.

The elder sister sighed and started to head towards the gym, "I would talk to Weiss, Ruby. It's obvious you've been holding this in for a very long time. This interview with her tomorrow, as much as you want to deny it, is going to do more for you than you think".

After a moment, Ruby was left to her own thoughts. She exhaled, thinking about Yang's words, adjusted her bag, and made her way to the library. As long as she kept her cool as she always did during interviews, Ruby knew she would do fine.

* * *

The following morning, Weiss had waited in an empty meeting room of the student union. She was looking out the window as her phone was on her calendar app. It was five minutes to the appointed time, shown on her schedule for the day. The event read:

 _8am. Choir Concert Pre-Interview with Beacon News. Notes: Ruby Rose is the interviewer._

The phone locked itself due to inactivity.

Weiss was in deep thought, looking out the nearest window to her. From the front door, on the most northern part of the meeting room, she heard the front door knock. Releasing a quick exhale, Weiss looked forward as the door opened.

Ruby walked through the door, and she and Weiss met eye-to-eye.

"Good Morning, Ruby," Weiss greeted, as strong and determined as ever.

Ruby closed the door behind her and locked it for privacy, "Let's get started. We only have an hour."


End file.
